An elastomeric material is a material, such as a polymer, having the property of viscoelasticity (colloquially, “elasticity”). An example of an elastomeric material may include rubber. Elastomeric materials generally have a low Young's modulus and a high yield strain when compared to other materials. Elastomeric materials are typically thermosets having long polymer chains that cross-link during curing (i.e., vulcanizing).